Blue Shades
by kaitykat24
Summary: I opened my eyes. There, standing in front of me, was a girl. With BLUE shades.
1. Kaveri

_Hello! I've had another idea for a fanfic jumping around in my head, so I've come to let it out. This takes place before anybody knows about mutants, but when Duncan pushes Scott around and takes his glasses, it's similar to one after the mutant revealing._

Duncan laughed as he pushed me into a wall. He and his red-jacket goonies decided it was Make-Fun-of-Scott Day… like pretty much every day of the year. I turned to leave, trying desperately to ignore him.

"Hey, Summers! I'm not done with you yet!" He grabbed my arm. I jerked my arm away from him.

"I think you are," I growled. He motioned to his buddies and they surrounded me. Grabbing my glasses, Duncan pushed me back into the wall. I heard footsteps.

"Thank you very much!" I heard a girl's voice say.

"Look! It's Little Miss Wannabe! Now give me back those sunglasses."

"Yeah, yeah. Wannabe yourself! Who do you wanna be? Santa Claus? 'Cause with that jacket and that belly of yours, you're already halfway there!" I heard the smirk in her voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well, with _your_ shades, you look like… Like…"

"Nice comeback, _Santa."_

Duncan growled. "You're dead, kid."

"Oh, look! It's Principal Kelly," the girl said. I heard a _whoosh_ as Duncan whipped around. The girl laughed.

"I can't believe you_ fell_ for that!"

Another growl, and the girl yelped. Duncan must have picked her up by her shirt collar.

"Leave her alone!" I hissed.

"Ha, like you can do anything about it," he sneered.

"Principal Kelly!" the girl said.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that again," Duncan laughed.

"What is going on?!" It _is_ Principal Kelly. I heard a thud, signaling that Duncan had let the girl go.

"Oh, hello, Principal Kelly! As you probably know, Duncan has anger problems. I was just trying to help him work them out!" the girl said in a honey-sweet tone of voice. I imagined her big, innocent eyes.

"But I guess he was really angry, because he was about to punch me." She sounded like she was going to cry.

I guess she did, because the Principal said, "Don't cry, little one. Duncan, in my office. NOW!" Duncan groaned. "And you two," he said to Duncan's buddies, "get to class. Summers, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry. He was helping me with Duncan," the girl said.

"Okay, Kaveri. If you have any more trouble, just let me know."

"Thank you, sir!" I could practically _feel_ her beaming. Then everyone except me and Kaveri were gone. Kaveri walked over to me and pushed my arms away from my face. She gently put my shades over my eyes.

"Thanks," I said. I opened my eyes. There, standing in front of me, was a girl. With BLUE shades.

_There. Bouncy idea in my head gone. If you like it so far, review!_


	2. Becoming Good Friends

_Thanks to **Cat. Who. **__**Roared **__for being my first reviewer for Blue Shades! Love the name, too. ;) I'm sorry I took so long. The boys in my neighborhood can be real jerks sometimes._

Blue shades?! There's no way she could possibly-

"Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes?" Kaveri asked abruptly.

"What? Uh, no, I um… I…" Taken by surprise, I stammered. Before I could think of an excuse (I remembered my 'eye disease' thing later, unfortunately) she grabbed my hand. School being out, she took me out of the schoolyard and into some woods.

"Now watch." She lifted her shades and looked at a giant rock. A bright blue blast came out of her eyes and hit the rock, burning some of it away. She looked at me.

"Your turn."

"What? No! I mean, I… I didn't know you… you could do… that."

"Of course you didn't. Your turn."

When I didn't move Kaveri sighed.

"Listen, I saw your shades flash at Duncan. I had a feeling your 'eye disease' that everyone talks about wasn't real and that you were like me. Now do it!"

Sighing, I lifted my shades and blasted the rock, burning even more away.

She turned and started walking away, obviously satisfied. I raced to catch up with her.

"Wait! There's a place for you if you-"

"I know," Kaveri cut me off. "Xavier's place for 'Gifted Youngsters'. Who came up with that name, anyway?"

I laughed. "I don't know." We walked in silence.

"Little one?" I asked, quoting Principal Kelly. Kaveri stopped walking and started laughing so hard she fell to the ground, holding her sides.

"I… *Laugh* Don't really… *Gasp* Know what he… *Choke* Was thinking… *Snort* When he called me that! *Wheeze*" She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, still laughing. "I mean, I'm seventeen! I'm not little! And Duncan called me 'kid'! And lifted me off the ground!"

"I don't know. Maybe people call you something little to make themselves feel big," I grinned.

"Who knows? People can be crazy sometimes," she said, dusting herself off. We started walking again, chatting and laughing like old friends. Did you know that she hates pancakes?

_There. I'm thinking that maybe Scott would like someone that has the same power that he has and who knows what it's like to wear shades and see one color all the time. Do you agree? If you don't please tell me so I'll veer Kaveri away._


	3. Coffee at a Cafe

_Well, I've started. Now no amount of badness towards Kaveri and Scott will stop this now!_

I stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing it. I thought about Kaveri. What she talked about, what I talked about… Then I realized I never heard about her parents or anything of her past. Thinking on this, I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a forest. What? Did I sleepwalk? Looking down at myself, I saw that I wasn't in my pajamas anymore. In fact, I was wearing what I wore yesterday, when I met Kaveri. She doesn't even know my name yet! I looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. Everything seemed… Blurry. Like I was DREAMING. But… If I could realize that, why dream about here? Wherever _here_ is.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone screaming. I raced towards the sound and burst into a clearing.

I gasped as I watched the remains of a house burn to the ground. Even after it went out, I still stared at it, wondering who could have done something like this. As the crackling of the fire became quiet, I heard someone crying. I started blasting the wreckage away, and it's like I know where the person is. I heard a terrified scream and pushed away a broken wall to find a little girl, about seven or eight years old. She lifted her soot-covered, tear-stained face to look at me and it's… It's Kaveri!

I woke up on the floor beside my bed. I'm in the Institute, in my pajamas, in my room. I'm sweating and my hands have soot on them. Was this real, or just a dream? If it _is_ a dream, why are my hands covered in soot? I looked at the clock. It said 9:38. It's Saturday, and that means I can do whatever I want. Which is to talk to Kaveri. But… I don't know where she lives. I only know she goes to Bayville High, and that doesn't help anything. I looked out the window just in time to see Kaveri jogging past.

I opened the window and yelled, "Kaveri! Wait up!" She stopped and looked at me.

"Maybe you should get dressed first."

"Uh… Yeah. I'll be out in 5!"

"Okay."

Four minutes later I was standing face-to-face with Kaveri.

"So…" She tilted her head.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was just wondering if you'd, um, like to hang out or something?" I said, yelling at myself inwardly about how stupid that sounded.

"Sure," she shrugged and grinned. We walked to a cafe about three blocks away and took a booth. We both ordered coffee, and when the order came I spoke.

"You know, I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that there was a burning house with a little girl inside the ruins afterward. And guess what? That girl was-"

"Me," Kaveri breathed.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I blinked.

"Because that was… You know what? Never mind."

"Tell me," I urged.

"Scott, it's nothing. It's stupid." She glanced away.

"First off, how did you know my name? I only knew yours because Principal Kelly said it. We never introduced!" I asked, confused.

"Remember when I said everyone talked about your 'eye disease'? I had to know _who_ they were talking about. When I asked, they told me," Kaveri explained.

"Second, if it's stupid, it's not nothing." I pointed out. Staring at me for a few seconds, she sighed.

"That was my past. A little of it, anyway."

"What?"

"My parents were killed in that fire. I was seven. I turned ten the day my uncle finally answered the call to take care of me, and two days later, _he_ died in a fire. I thought it was a coincidence, until an aunt I never knew I had took me in and was killed in another fire. I've gone through several parents and foster parents, and so far every single one of them died in fires. I think someone's stalking me, but the police won't take it seriously, so I'm living alone."

She became silent.

"Oh," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry." I watched her for a few minutes.

"Don't be," she said, standing up abruptly. "I have to go." She stuck a twenty dollar bill on the table and swept out the door.

"Kaveri, wait!" I walked out after her. When I reached the door, she was gone. "I still don't know where you-" I stopped as I noticed a paper taped to the wall beside me. It read:

My address: *****

-Kaveri

_Never mind,_ I thought. I grabbed the paper and started walking.

_***** is the address._

_Okay, what do you think?_

_Why did Scott have that dream?_

_Who has been following Kaveri?_

_Why am I asking you these questions?_

_Don't forget to review!_


	4. The Fire

_I'm here, I'm late… Really late. I'm so caught up in things lately._

Walking towards Kaveri's house, I thought about her life.

"If somebody's stalking her, I'll help her get rid of him," I said aloud. Thankfully, nobody was around.

"Why did Kaveri's house have to be on the other side of town? And why didn't I just get my car?" I muttered to myself as I turned down her road. "356. I'm here."

The house in front of me looked abandoned. Boards covered the windows and the door, the planks on the porch were rotten and broken, and rats scuttled openly around the base of the house. I reluctantly walk up to it cautiously and knock. The door was already opened a crack, and it swung open at my touch. I examined the boards. They were cleverly nailed to look as if it were nailed shut and nobody could go in. I entered the house.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed through the halls. I walked through the house and found evidence that someone had been living here. An opened can here, a washed plate there, bright, flowered curtains on the windows. Going upstairs, I found a bed that looked as if it had been slept in. A girl's bed.

"Scott? What are you doing in here?" I whipped around to see Kaveri in the doorway.

"Looking for you!"

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for bringing my dream up."

"I'll live, Scott."

"In here?"

"N- Well…" She trailed off.

"I told you there's a place for you at the Institute, and it's way better than here." I gestured to the cobwebbed room. She sighed.

"I don't want to go there. Whoever is following me will just burn it down."

"They'll never get past the defenses."

"Defenses?! You have defenses?!" The shock on her face makes me laugh.

"There are a lot of 'freak' haters out there. Those who know, anyway."

"Wow…" Her shades hid her eyes, but I knew hesitation and indecision filled them.

"Come on. We'll protect you! Especially from Kitty and her cooking-slash-driving," I urged, grinning. She smirked, and then shrugged.

"I really don't know!" she said, and banged her fist on the doorframe in frustration.

"Please!" I begged. I knew I was winning, because she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine." She said it slowly, as if still thinking. She turned to leave, and we heard a laugh. Suddenly, the floor broke beneath us and we fell, hurtling into the great, yawning fire below.

_Happy Halloween everybody! If you read my other story, you'll know who Moonfire is. I'm dressing up as her for some neighborhood party thing I'm going to. My dad made us Pacman costumes last year. It was really cool, and that's how we won the family theme._

_Story questions:_

_Who laughed?_

_Who set the house on fire?_

_Does a fire really yawn?_

_WILL YOU REVIEW?_

_Dum dum dummmmm..._


	5. Surviving and Explaining

_I don't own the X-Men._

I grabbed onto a strong ledge and with my free hand, grabbed Kaveri's hand. She had lost her shades, and she closed her eyes so that she didn't hurt me.

"Scott! What just happened?!" Kaveri screamed over the crackling noise of the fire.

"Don't worry," I consoled her. "I'm gonna throw you up onto the unburned part of the floor. Ready?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding terrified. I swung her up and heard her land, wobbling on the unsteady floor. I felt her feel for my hand and, having found it, grabbed it and pulled me up. The floor beneath my feet was weaker than I had anticipated. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm leading you to the wall. The floor will be stronger there," I told her, and she nodded. I guided her to the blackening wall and found the door. It was smoking, and I prodded it with a loose piece of board that was falling out of the wall. The stairs were completely untouched, but the smoke was coming in thick. I guided Kaveri down the stairs. The front door was strangely on the other side of the house, and the fire was in between us. I looked around for a window, but all the windows were boarded up.

"Stay here," I commanded, thrusting her to the wall. I walked straight into the fire, lifting my shades and blasting the fire out. It didn't make sense, but it worked. I found Kaveri's shades resting on the edge of a fallen beam. Right in the middle of a small fire, but it wasn't burning.

_Huh, _I thought._ Resists eye bazookas and fires, too._ I blasted out the fire, picked up the shades, and walked back to where Kaveri was. By now the fire had died down to a small flicker on the old, burned carpet, and I stepped on it with my shoe. I slid the shades onto her face and she looked at me.

"What happened?" she coughed, her voice hoarse from the smoke.

"Somebody set this place on fire," I told her grimly.

"Just like everyone else," she whispered. She started to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I said, wrapping my arms around her reassuringly.

I blasted the front door and it shot out, landing in the middle of the street. I kept one arm around her as we went down the steps. A firetruck shoots out of nowhere, its siren blaring. The firemen jumped out, looking at the smoking house.

"You're late," I scowled.

"What happened here?" one fireman asked.

"Somebody purposely set this place afire. We heard him laugh," I growled. "I barely got us out in time." We started to walk away.

"Wait!" another fireman said. "We have to make sure you didn't inhale too much smoke."

"We didn't inhale any. If we did, we're perfectly fine." Just then, the house collapsed, distracting the firemen and letting us slip away unnoticed.

We walked all the way back to the Institute.

Going inside, Storm, who was in the foyer, exclaimed, "What happened?!" And Logan, who had just entered the room said at the same time, "Why are you covered in soot? I could smell that from a mile away. Reeks more than anything I've ever smelled in my life."

"We were caught in an old, wooden house when an arsonist decided to have some fun. This is Kaveri," I explained.

"An ARSONIST?!" Logan roared. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHOEVER DECIDED TO TARGET TWO KIDS, I'M GONNA-"

"Language, Logan," Storm warned him. Logan became quiet, but still seethed.

"Where?" he asked, trying to control his voice.

"At the other side of town, in a wrecked house where Kaveri lived," I said.

Three minutes later, everyone was gathered into the living room to hear Kaveri's story. After telling what she told me at the cafe, you could hear a little bit of _dust _drop.

"So… Someone tried to, like, burn you alive?" Kitty gaped, wide-eyed.

"Awesome!" Evan exclaimed. Storm shot him a look. "Um… I mean, that's awful!"

"Creepy," Kurt commented.

"Yes," Kaveri agreed. "And if he can reach us, this mansion is his next target.

_I'm getting the chills… Literally. Winter's kicking in. Don't forget to review! I really want to know what you think._


	6. The Treasure Doors of the Mallipine

_I don't own the X-Men, but if I did, Kaveri would be there. Moonfire and Shadow, too._

_Beep, beep, beep, CRASH_ went my alarm as I woke up and smashed it off my bedside table. It was only Sunday… Why did I set my alarm? I sat up and stretched, and there was a knock on my door. "Scott, time for breakfast. Storm's making it early today because she has some kinda meeting somewhere. Kurt's shoving it down right now, so you better hurry," Kaveri said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I told her. I dressed then went downstairs. Kurt was fighting with Evan for the last waffle, and they finally broke it in half and then left. Kaveri came into the room with a plate. There were about twenty waffles on it, all steaming.

"I just made these. I had a feeling we'd both miss breakfast, and so I went to the kitchen and cooked them… Or rather toasted them." She grinned and put the plate on the table. We sat down to eat.

"So, you wanna do something today?" I asked through a mouthful of waffle and syrup.

"Like what?" She shoved a whole waffle into her mouth, then crammed another one in.

"Kaveri, you're going to choke!" I laughed. She swallowed.

"So?"

"Didn't you chew?"

"No, never really do. It's such a waste of time." I laughed again.

"Well, we could go to the movies," I suggested, returning to the first conversation.

"No thanks. For some reason my shades make all the screens 3D, and it got tiring a few years back."

"We could go to the mall and just hang out."

"And risk running into those cheerleader losers? You bet!"

"Great. When we're-"

"Finished!" She stood up, her plate empty.

"As I was saying, when _I'm_ finished with breakfast, we'll go to the mall in my car," I said. I tried cramming two waffles into my mouth, but I ended up choking. So I just ate quickly and soon we were on our way to the mall in my car. At the mall, just as Kaveri had predicted, we ran into the snobbiest cheerleaders on the planet.

"Oh, look, it's the Shady twins," one whispered.

"Haha, don't get too close," smirked another.

"You know what?" Kaveri said. "We both have eye diseases-" She thrust her face into the leading cheerleader. "-but mine's contagious." She breathed into her face. The cheerleader screamed and ran off, followed by her 'ladies-in-waiting'.

"Why did you do that? It'll just give you a bad reputation at school," I chided her.

"So?" She grinned. "It was totally worth it." I grinned, too, and shook my head.

We walked through the mall and made fun of some of the displays.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe…

"I have found it!" cried scientist and explorer Dr. Willwin as he looked upon some old double doors. "I have found the Treasure Door of the Mallipine **(AN: This has no relation to anything in real life. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.)**! Now… I finally get the honor of opening it. Legend says that there is enough treasure and technology to destroy a universe!" He proceeded to grasp a crack in the middle of the ancient door. One of the doors had a picture of a girl holding a blue staff on it, and she was standing on a large blue circle. The other door had a boy holding a red staff on it, with a large red circle underneath him. The two were facing each other, and holding their staffs down at their circles. They were smiling, and underneath the circles was a picture of gold coins. They filled the whole lower half of the doors, and there was a golden sun filling the whole upper half of the doors. Dr. Willwin pulled at the doors with all his might, for he was very strong and very proud of it. The doors didn't even creak. Dr. Willwin tried everything. He and his crew all tried to pull and push, pry, break (The wrecking ball they managed to bring in shattered the second it hit the door) and blow up the double doors, but nothing would open them. They stood stubbornly, refusing to budge.

"Find out how to open those doors!" Dr. Willwin barked.

"Here, sir," called one of the workers. "The legend also says that every one hundred years, a girl and a boy are born with the powers to open the door. Nothing will open the door without them! And according to this chart, they were born seventeen and eighteen years ago."

"Ready all transportation!" Dr. Willwin roared. "I'm going to find those two and open this door if it's the last thing I do!"

_It's been awhile. I'm kind of grieving because my other story 'A Shadow in the Moon' is finished. I finished it a few days ago. I'm sad. :(_

_Anyways, a virtual cookie to whoever guesses who the two kids with the power to open the doors are first!_


	7. Flour and Pictures

_Haha, virtual cookie to __**Cat. Who. Roared **__for guessing who the people on the door are. *Hands a cookie* ;D Who thinks that I should put a chapter in here that has Kaveri's P.O.V.?_

We hobbled back to my car, trying to support each other while supporting ourselves.

"I knew that pyramid of metal cans looked suspicious," groaned Kaveri.

"It was kinda ridiculous when the other 'Tour of Flour' fell on us. And broke and spilled." I brushed off a bit of flour on my shoulder. Kaveri started laughing.

"At least we didn't take the blame!"

"Yeah," I smiled at the memory. "All the workers slipping and falling trying to get to us. That was hilarious!"

"And when one crashed into a display of peas?" Kaveri grinned. "I hate peas. I'm glad they fell on the workers and not me."

"And _then_ another worker smashed into the last display near us standing." I paused for mock effect. "The eggs! I mean, why would they put cartons of eggs on top of each other and then a giant fake one on top? Idiots!" We had gotten into my car, but I couldn't drive as we were laughing too hard.

"Again, I'm glad they fell on the workers. People nearby who had just rounded the corner started screaming. I can't believe that someone dialed 911!" Kaveri said when we had calmed down. I backed the car up and left the parking lot. At a stop light, Kaveri looked over to see a woman in the car next to her.

"Did you see that?" Kaveri tugged at my sleeve, giggling. "That lady's face was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Oh, wait. _That's _the funniest face I've ever seen." She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture before the man could look away.

"Here." She showed me the picture. I started to laugh again.

"Don't show me anything funny until we get home. I have to drive!" I told her, smiling. As I drove I heard her phone clicking as she got a picture of every strange face made at us. She looked at me.

"No wonder we're getting weird looks! We probably look like snow people or something!" She snapped a picture of me.

"Hey!" I said playfully. "No flash photography!"

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. I just stared up at the ceiling until I heard a knock.

"It's Kaveri," I heard her whisper. I touched my touch-lamp and opened the door. She had her phone.

"You want to show me those pictures now? In the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Well, duh." She flipped it open and we sat on my bed. She showed me the face of a man, his mouth open and eyes wide. What made it better was that there was a little bit of drool dripping out of his mouth.

"Gross!" I laughed. We looked and laughed at the pictures long into the night.

The next morning, I woke up. I was lying sideways on my bed, and Kaveri was nowhere to be seen. I must've fallen asleep, so she left. I dressed, brushed my teeth, and walked to Kaveri's room. I knocked softly.

"Kaveri?"

"Mmm?" I heard a thump and opened the door. I saw Kaveri, half asleep, tangled in her sheets and on the ground beside her bed.

"Did you fall off?" I teased as she untangled herself and groggily stood up.

"Just a minute," she said sleepily. She walked into the bathroom and came back out, her face wet and looking much more awake.

"Yeah, I fell off."

_Just a little fun I had. Everyone has that happy-go-lucky feeling sometimes. :D Soo… Should the next chapter be serious and in Kaveri's P.O.V.? What do you think? Review, please!_


	8. 3,295 Teens Left

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I was on vacation._

"GET ME A COFFEE!" Willwin's voice could be heard. "NOW!" A worker handed him one and scurried away.

"Uh, sir?" another worker said, coming up to Willwin.

"What?"

"We've had some progress on our search, and-"

"What search?" Willwin asked groggily. His coffee always made him sleepy.

"The search for the two kids with the power to open the door," the worker, Tom, reminded him.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Go on." He took another swig of his coffee.

"We've lowered the count of possible teenagers to 3,295," Tom read off the chart.

"Three thousand, two hundred and ninety-five?" Some progress," grunted Willwin.

"Yes, I know. But the workers are becoming unorganized. Ever since the last captain… Uh, _quit_, I suppose you could call it, they've become more focused on destroying the doors other than finding the teens." The worker glanced nervously at the doors.

BOOM!

"Like that." He winced.

"Then find a blasted captain to whip them into shape," Willwin snapped. "I don't have time to worry about them, but if they'll find those stupid kids then I want them to get themselves together."

"Yessir," Tom said, saluted, and left.

"Those kids are ruining my life and I haven't even met them yet," Willwin grumbled.

[Kaveri's P.O.V.]

I watched Scott as he glared at Duncan from across the room.

"If looks could kill, we'd all be dead by now," I told him. He turned to me.

"I know" was all he said before resuming his glare-off.

"Is this because of Jean, or because Duncan's a jerky jock?" I asked, my head resting on my hand and my elbow on the table so I could look at him sideways.

"Not now, Kaveri," he said without looking at me.

"'Not now'? Scott, you _have _to get over this. It's not the end of the world if he pushes you around, takes your shades, gets your girl…" I broke off. "Excuse me." I stood up and stalked across the room.

"Hey, it's Miss Wannabe again," Duncan snickered to his friends.

"Listen, Jean says she hates you," I said bluntly. He looked shocked.

"Wait, what? You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." I cross my arms.

"Why would she hate me?" he asked, more to himself than me.

"Because you push people around. You pick on everyone, not to mention Scott Summers." I walk back to the table where Scott was staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I sat down and took a bite of my sandwich.

"What did you say to him?" He looked at me, puzzled. I told him.

"Why would you tell him _that?_" He laughed. "Was it really worth it?"

"Hey, he's mean," I swallowed my food. "and he deserved a shock like that. He'll figure it out eventually." Scott shook his head, grinning.

"You're evil!"

_Sorry, I had just gotten back from vacation when I started this chapter, then I got sick down here when I finished. Weirdly enough, I only felt sick for one day. Creepy._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review~It makes me feel better on a lousy day._


	9. Kidnapped!

_Is anybody reading this? I haven't had any reviews for the last chapter… I'm afraid I'm losing interest in Blue Shades. NOOO!_

"Sir, wake up." A worker shook Willwin's shoulder.

"Uhhh… My head…" Willwin groaned as he sat up.

"You really shouldn't have gone to that drinking party the workers were holding," said Tom.

"Shut up… Just tell me the results of the search." Willwin stood up, groaned, and sat back down.

"We've narrowed it down to 268 teens," Tom read. "We just found out that one of them wears sunglasses all the time, for some reason."

"Idiot," Willwin grumbled. "Now leave me alone and keep searching."

"Of course," Tom rolled his eyes and left. Willwin waited twenty seconds.

"Now I have to prep the jet by myself." He stood up without any trace of having a headache or ever being drunk. "But even when I discovered that one kid first, I knew I'd have to do it eventually." He walked briskly towards his mini jet and started it up. Through the window he could see all the workers looking curiously at the plane, and the closest ones running away so they wouldn't be burnt to a crisp by it. He started cackling to himself as the jet rolled out onto the cold, hard floor and started to ascend through the hole in the cavern's roof. He pushed autopilot and was on the ground, laughing over his cleverness. He had heard the workers talking about how crazy and stupid he was, and he hoped he'd rolled over some of them.

"HAHAHA! WHO'S STUPID AND CRAZY NOW?!" he yelled through the microphone. A few seconds passed, and a surprised voice came crackling back.

"Dr. Willwin?! That's you in there?" It was Tom.

"YES, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Willwin continued to cackle evilly.

"Sir, there wasn't any reason to stop you. And if you're flying your jet and laughing, you're still crazy, if not stupid," Tom said, and Willwin could tell he was rolling his eyes again.

"That's not the point!" he screeched, and tore the communication system right out of the controls.

"Ha, now to get that stupid kid," he muttered to himself.

[Scott's P.O.V.]

I was driving home from school with Kurt and Kitty. I had asked Kaveri if she wanted to come, but after being chewed out by Jean _and_ Duncan, she wanted to be alone.

"Did you see the way Duncan almost hit Kaveri with that bat?" Kitty asked Kurt.

"Ja! Good thing Kaveri ducked," Kurt said. "And I couldn't believe it vhen Jean actually vent after her!"

"That was not good," Kitty agreed. "The best part was when Scott, like, stepped in to stop the fight and got totally hit by the rock Jean was throwing at Kaveri!"

"Don't remind me," I grumbled. I had a large bruise on my chest from that. When I parked the car in the garage we went inside and ran into a steaming Jean.

"I don't want you to hang out with that _loser_ anymore!" She spat out the word.

"Since when are you the boss of me?" I asked angrily. Kitty and Kurt escaped to their rooms. "And if you don't want me to hang out with Kaveri, then I don't want you to be with Duncan!" This took her by surprise. She recovered quickly, however.

"Well, at least Duncan doesn't go around lying about someone's girlfriend!" Jean snapped.

"Well, he _does_ steal my shades, push me into walls, and call others names!" I snapped back. "End of discussion. You pick your own friends and I'll pick mine!" I stormed past her and to my room. Picking up my phone, I dialed Kaveri's number and was glad that the Professor gave Kaveri her own cell phone.

_You've reached Kaveri, and unfortunately, I'm not around to answer the phone right now. So, caller, meet the beep. _**Beeeeep!**

"Kaveri, it's Scott. Where are you? You should've been home twenty minutes ago. I understand if you want to be alone after the, um, incident. But at least call me so I know you're oka-"

"Scott?" Kaveri whispered after picking up suddenly. "Oh, thank goodness. My phone must've found a signal."

"Kaveri, where are you?"

"I don't know. Some crazy loon comes out of nowhere and suddenly I'm in some kind of jet. I'm flying over an ocean."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out. Let me just get the others and-"

"Oh, I'm not worried. It's kinda hard to be when the guy's cackling on the other side of the control door."

"Well, hold on, then. I'll gather up the team and we'll find you in the X-Jet." I heard a noise on the other side of the line. It didn't sound good.

"Hello, good sir!" A strange voice comes on. "I am Dr. Willwin. I need your friend to open a door."

"A door?" Even though I'm shocked, I'm still incredulous. "You need Kaveri to open a _door_?"

"Yes, some very special doors. If she can shoot lasers, she can open the door."

"Are you kidding? Just get a laser beam. You know, the ones cats like to play with?"

"The voice became angry. "Unless you can shoot lasers, young man, then you wouldn't understand."

"Uh, actually, I _can_ shoot lasers." There was silence at the end of the phone.

"You… What? But… How… You shoot lasers?!" The man spluttered. I was so glad I was recording this with a recorder I got for my birthday last year.

"Yep."

Silence.

"Shut up! You're lying! If you try to come after her, I will make sure I kill her before help arrives!" He hung up.

"Then you won't be able to open the doors," I muttered as I left the room to get the others.

_Okay, that was the craziest thing I have ever written in my entire life. But don't expect a long chapter like that again, it really takes it out of me. And I know I'm definitely interested in Blue Shades again… Yay! Unless I don't even have __**one **__review… I'll get into a funk again..._


	10. Pyro

_Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews. I'm sick (Again.) and I was really down. You brightened my days, so thanks again!_

We're zooming through the air in the X-Jet, and we have the plane that has Kaveri in it's signal. They are now about five miles away (That's how fast this jet really is) and I can't wait to get my hands on that goon.

"Scott, didn't Willwin, like, say he would kill Kaveri if we went after them?" Kitty asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"And… We're totally going after them anyway?"

"Yep."

"But doesn't that mean he'll kill her?" Kurt asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yep, but we plan to get there before he does. We have that cloaking device for the scanners, remember?" I tried not to think about what would happen if it didn't work. It _had_ been malfunctioning a few days ago.

[Kaveri's P.O.V.]

I sighed as I listened to Willwin laugh and talk to himself. As soon as he had hung up on Scott, he had thrown my phone to the floor and stomped on it. This guy was truly crazy.

"Nobody will ever call me stupid now!" he cackled.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath.

"Those lazy foolish workers will follow every command! And no one will dare disobey me!"

"Just because you'll be rich?" I rolled my eyes. Looking up, I saw a small screen that I hadn't seen before. It had a red dot in the middle, and another red dot that kept disappearing and reappearing randomly.

_It must be the X-Jet, _I thought. _The cloaking device _was _malfunctioning a few days ago._

"My dear?" Willwin sang through the door. "If you are doing something embarrassing, stop, because I'm coming in." I knew he would see the X-Jet's signal, and I raised my arm. With all my strength, I brought my hand down and smashed the screen to pieces. It hurt my hand, and I had a few cuts, but otherwise I was okay. Willwin wasn't amused.

"My tracking device!" He held some of the pieces in his hands and let them fall to the floor before he rounded on me. "Do you have any idea how much that cost?!" he yelled, his face turning blue and red at the same time. It was all I could do not to laugh.

"About $22,000, since it was custom made," I answered. "It still had the price sticker on it."

"It cost $22,030, smartmouth!"

"What cost you the extra thirty?"

"A repair on the screen. It was a huge crack." He suddenly realized he was having a conversation with me, and he shook himself. "Listen, missy, I'm taking you to open those treasure doors. If you put up a fight, you will be promptly killed."

"Then you won't be able to open the doors, right?" I asked as innocently as I could. He screamed in frustration and went back to piloting the plane.

_This guy's a real jerk._

I felt the plane tip as we descended. Soon, we had landed in a dimly lit cavern, and two of Willwin's workers came in and hauled me out of the jet. Willwin talked about his company, but I didn't really listen as I was led past tons of people doing… Nothing. They were either eating or sleeping, and didn't look as if they had been doing anything in the past week or so. We stopped suddenly, and I looked at some huge solid-gold doors looming above me.

"These, my dear," Willwin gestured to the doors proudly, "are the Treasure Doors of the Mallipine." I was standing in front of a red circle, with a boy on top of it waving his little red scepter.

"Blast your lasers at the door," Willwin commanded. I looked at it, then at him.

"This is all you wanted me to do? You could've just asked." I stepped forward, removed my shades, and blasted at the red circle. Nothing happened.

"Hmm." Willwin scratched his head. "I could've sworn that's what legend wanted."

"Uh, maybe I should blast the _blue_ circle?" I pointed out.

"No, no." He waved a hand at me and thought.

"I know! You're supposed to blast the _blue_ circle, not the red one!" I sighed. I lifted my shades again…

[Scott's P.O.V.]

"Hey, Cyclops." I turned to see Logan dragging some guy by the neck of his costume. "I thought you might like to interview a guy who deals with _fire._" Looking closely, I realized it was Pyro. Logan yanked him to his feet and growled at him.

"Eep! Okay, okay. I burned that house that you and your girl were in. I didn't know you were in it, honest!" Pyro added as Logan unsheathed his claws. "And my dad was the one who'd been following your babe. He couldn't resist, all the houses her family had lived in were made of dry wood! We have that kind of weakness. The bonus was that our families hated each other. It was a killing of two birds with one stone."

"Where is your dad now?" I asked, feeling in my gut that he was telling the truth.

"He passed away a few years back. I just carried the tradition on! It's very good and dry wood." He looked at Logan hopefully. "So, at the next stop, you're gonna let me off?"

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Logan, was throwing him off the plane really necessary?" Storm asked him as he closed the jet's door and dusted off his hands.

"Relax, Storm. He landed in a patch of ocean with an island right by it," Logan said. "He has the brain cells to know to swim for it. He'll make it."

"And what if he tires of swimming and drowns?" Storm crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh. He'll be spurred on by the fact that there are sharks in that bay." He grinned rather evilly and said, "He'll make it… I _hope._"

_I love writing evil humor. It's so much fun… Thanks again to the reviewers for the reviews! I think I'm going to be cured tomorrow. ;)_


	11. I See Gold, Then Black

_Happy New Year, everyone!_

As I blasted the blue circle, I felt it give way and the entire cavern began to shake.

"Whoa," I said as I saw the jet start to slide towards us. I replaced my shades, grabbed Willwin by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him out of the way, jumping just in time the other way to avoid getting smushed by the wheels.

"Look!" gasped Tom, one of Willwin's workers. I looked to where he was pointing. The blue circle was gone, and the girl was, too. A stick stuck out of the hole where the circle was, and I grabbed it and pulled it out of the door. Getting a good look at it, I realized it was the same scepter that the picture of the girl was holding.

"This is wacko," I said.

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" Willwin screamed, sprinting towards the other jet. The workers looked like ants, racing around madly in the confusion. Large rocks were falling from the ceiling, and some landed in front of me, trapping me in a circle of stone. I couldn't see over the rocks, but when I jumped for it, I could see the jet zooming out of the cave, everyone loaded safely. Except me. Of course. I heard the sound of the jet fade, and now I could only hear the rocks as they crashed in deafening noise to the ground. One landed on top of my cage so that I couldn't even get out the top. A few minutes passed, seeming like hours, and then everything was quiet. I was afraid to move, lest a rock dislodge from its place and _squash_ me like a bug. When I finally looked up, the tall door I was trapped against was open wide. The other door remained closed, but what could you expect? The inside of the room was dark, and I couldn't see anything. But there was no getting out the other way, so I had no choice but to enter the room.

It _STANK_ in there.

"Yuck," I said aloud, gingerly stepping over a dark stain in the ground. It was darker than the rest of the room, and I didn't want to know what it was. I trip over a pile of something, and a jingling sound could be heard. I remembered something.

"Oh, _now_ I remember the penlight in my pocket," I grumbled to myself as I pulled it out. The first thing I saw was a wall, and the second thing was a torch on it. There was a match on the floor under it, and I picked it up. "I hope this works." I slid it against the wall and it lit up. I lit the torch and suddenly, there were about eight lit torches illuminating the room. I gasped. There was gold everywhere! The thing I had tripped over was a solid-gold snake with tons of golden rings covering every surface of the creature, except the head. A giant emerald decorated the top of the head. There were golden animals everywhere. A life-sized whale here, a gigantic monkey there, a cat against the wall, a peacock with its feathers adorned with gems.

"Wow," I breathed. I heard a sound, and whipped around to find that the tall door had closed on me! "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "You shake the cave to open yourself, rocks fall and almost squish me, and now you close as silent as someone's grave?!"

I really hate being me.

I started to blast at the doors, but it seems to have no effect. I supposed (Okay, you _know_ I'm stressed when I use words like 'supposed') that you could only open the doors from the other side, and I thought about Scott and wondered where he was right now.

As if on cue, I heard another jet enter the cavern. It sounded different than Willwin's, so either he got a new plane or it's not him. I heard it land, and voices.

"No sign signaling that anyone's been here, except for all those fallen rocks."

"I can smell 'em. Kaveri, too." Okay, that was definitely Wolverine. To anyone else, that would've sounded_ very_ strange. "They're gone now, though."

"Not me!" I screamed, running to the door and pounding on it.

"Whoa! Look at these hieroglyphics!" It was Scott, but he couldn't hear me.

"You doors better not be soundproof, too," I mutter.

"This door is blank, only an empty hole that looks like it was sealed up recently," Scott said. I realized that it was from me pulling out the scepter. The door somehow sealed itself up.

"And this one," Scott continued, "looks kinda like… Me?" I heard a blasting sound not even a second after he had said that. I heard the door creak and rumble, and the cavern was dropping rocks again. I knew by the alarmed shrieks of the others. I could hear Kitty, Kurt, Evan, I think, and… And… Jean? I wasn't sure. They were all blending together. I heard an unnatural groaning sound coming from above me, and my stomach lurched and my heart sank as I looked up and saw a huge chunk of rock just about to land on me. Then, everything went black.

[Scott's P.O.V.]

I studied the hieroglyphics on the second door. "And this one," I said, "look's kinda like… Me?" I immediately started blasting at the little red circle in the door. The cave started to shake, and rocks fell from the ceiling onto the already rock-littered floor. Everyone except me, Wolverine, and the Professor started shouting and shrieking. We all shot back to the X-Jet and stayed inside until everything was calm. When it was, I realized that the door I had blasted was now blank, and a stick was sticking out of the now-black circle. We all started carefully back to the doors, and I pulled the stick out. It was a scepter, very much like the one the boy in the hieroglyphics was holding. We heard a creaking sound, and Kitty even walked a few steps back toward the X-Jet. The door had opened to reveal a room. There were torches on the walls, lit and causing shadows to dance in every corner.

"Wow, that's a _lot_ of gold," Kurt said. The rest of us then noticed all the giant gold animals. Kitty finally came in, reassured that it wasn't going to collapse on her (which, even if it did, she'd be the one to get out all right), and peeked behind the opened door. Then screamed. All eyes were on her as she stumbled back, gasping.

"Th-there's a b-body back there!" she said shakily. I went over the the door and looked. Sure enough, there was a dark figure lying unconscious (or dead) in the shadow of the life-sized golden whale. I walked towards it, wondering who could've been in there. And then I saw the dark hair, the all-too-familiar blue sweater, and most importantly, the blue shades.

"It's Kaveri!" I gasped, checking her pulse. It was there, but it was too faint for my liking. There was a huge rock beside her, and you could guess the rest.

"Kaveri?!"

"That's not good."

"What do we do?"

"We get her to the X-Jet," I said, picking her up bridal-style. So we did. We were soon on our way back to the Institute, and Kaveri wasn't getting any better. I was piloting, and I was going as fast as the jet could.

"Scott, slow down!" commanded Rogue, looking slightly green.

We finally got there, and Kaveri was taken to the hospital wing.

"Whoa," said Beast as we all came in talking at the same time. "What's going on?"

"Kaveri got hurt," I replied. I set her down on one of the beds, and Beast immediately shoved us all out.

"It'll be better if you're not all here at the same time," he explained. He closed the door, and the crowd of students dispersed. I sat on the bench outside of the room, head in hands.

All I can do now is wait.


	12. He's a Telepath?

_Wow. Just… wow. I'm in awe of how many reviews I have! I'm so happy… Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed! On a different note, I think everyone likes Kaveri because she's so sarcastic. To be honest, I didn't even plan on her being that way. I only created her. She kinda took off from there!_

Even as I looked around, I knew I was dreaming. I could see Willwin just standing there only a few feet away, and I strode towards him.

"So you found the gold," he sneered. "A mere girl, with none whatsoever of the training _I_ had."

"You're a jerk," I informed him. He lost his posture for a moment at my straightforwardness. He quickly regained it, however.

"Insults won't hurt me, an experienced scientist!" he sniffed.

"An experience scientist? What do you do in your spare time? Roll toy cars around and note the gravity?"

"Um… Maybe…" I laughed at this, and he became angry.

"Don't think that you are smarter than I am, girl. Because I can assure you, you are not."

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" I squeaked, waving my arms wildly and running around in circles. Then I stopped and laughed again. "You're certainly not braver." Willwin's face became red with rage and embarrassment.

"That was not my… _finest_ moment."

"Dude, trust me. There were a lot of moments that weren't your 'finest'," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "And why are we even having this conversation?"

"I don't know," said Willwin, although his eyes said otherwise.

"You know, I think I'm dreaming with a dream-you and that you're not really here. I also think I'll wake up now. I'll bet Scott and the others are waiting for me." Willwin narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Your face! I didn't think you could get any uglier! I was wrong, I was wrong!" I burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want, my dear," Willwin said in a voice I didn't like. "You are stuck here. And you will be until all the gold in that entire room is mine."

"I'm just dreaming," I blinked. "No need for gold domination." Willwin still grinned in that ugly his-face-looks-like-a-pig's-rear-end way.

"You are stuck here, my dear, because I am a telepath."

I stared at him. Then I giggled. It turned into a snicker, then a guffaw, and finally, a laugh. I laughed harder than I've ever laughed before. Willwin, a telepath? More like a psychopath. It was like I couldn't stop. I just laughed and laughed until Willwin growled. Then I started giggling again.

"I'm sorry," I gasped out. "It's just too ridiculous and hilarious for my 'inexperienced mind' to handle."

"I have planned this from the start. It was easy; act like a two-year-old idiot who couldn't think for himself. All I had to do was make the enemy think I was stupid and easy to defeat. Leave two of my most trusted workers behind, and when your boyfriend opened the door, just hold it open. At this very minute, my workers are loading all the gold into my jet. You, my dear, are just a bonus prize. Just another thing to make my enemies suffer. And suffer they will." He started to advance toward me, and I backed away, instantly cured from my giggling fit.

Great.

[Scott's P.O.V.]

I was still waiting outside the door. It's been at least five hours since she went in, and nothing's happened. Beast did come out at one point to say that Kaveri was moving around in her sleep, halfheartedly waving her arms and squeaking something inaudible. Then he came out again to say that she seemed to be trying to get away from something. I decided to get the Professor and see if he would go into her mind. Maybe he could find out what's causing Kaveri to be like this. He'd probably refuse, because he never goes into someone's mind without permission. But it was worth a shot, right?

"I won't, Scott. You know the reason."

"I know, but what if she's in a mental trouble?"

"There is almost no chance of that."

"Please, Professor! Just once-"

"No."

I sighed. This was one of those times that I wished _I_ were a telepath. I left his office and saw Jean.

"Jean, will you-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I heard what the Professor said, and I won't be involved."

"Please?"

"No."

I felt like screaming and blasting something.

[Kaveri's P.O.V.]

"Get away!" I yelled. Willwin had me in his grasp, his hands around my neck.

"I'll destroy your mind. Then there will be nothing left but a sniveling child!"

I'll admit it. This guy is seriously freaking me out.

"Nobody can help you!" he continued, his grip getting tighter.

_Except the Professor,_ I thought. _Professor! If you can hear me, help! Professor! Please help me!_

[Scott's P.O.V.]

I went back inside the Professor's office because I had suddenly gotten a thought from him telling me to meet him there.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as I was inside.

"Kaveri," he answered. He was thinking hard; it's not that difficult to see it on his face. He sent whatever thought he was getting to me.

_Professor! _went Kaveri's thought. _If you can hear me, help! Professor! Please help me!_

"Let's go!" I said. We went to the infirmary, not pausing to explain to anyone. When we got there, Beast was trying to hold a struggling Kaveri against the bed.

"She's been like this for the past five minutes," he said. The Professor told him to let her go, and he did.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked anxiously. The Professor became deep in thought as he entered Kaveri's mind. And somehow, he took me with him. A few feet away, Willwin was holding Kaveri's neck, and squeezing. Kaveri was trying to push him away, but to no avail. I instinctively bounded over to them and knocked Willwin aside.

"Arrgh!" he yelped. He got up and looked me straight in the eye. It seemed like he was trying to hypnotize me, but then he realized I was wearing shades. He pulled them off, and that was his downfall. He got blasted in the face, and went flying. He landed on the ground, unconscious, and dissolved. I gaped in surprise until I remembered that we _were_ in Kaveri's mind, and Willwin got knocked out of it. Since Willwin had taken my shades with him when he had flown across Kaveri's mind, they were on the ground next to the place he had landed and disappeared. I walked over to them and picked them up. I glanced over at Kaveri, who was standing up and looking a bit dazed.

"That was extreme," she said.

"More like crazy," I said under my breath.

"So Dr. Willwin is a telepath," the Professor muttered to himself. "Interesting."

"No offense," said Kaveri, "but how come you didn't get that in the beginning?"

He gave her a look. "You know my policy about intruding into people's minds."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to," I pointed out. "Don't all telepaths give off some sort of signal that can't be covered?"

"Well, yes," Professor Xavier admitted. "but some telepaths have the natural ability to cover up that signal. Dr. Willwin apparently one of them."

"I wonder if Willwin's seething right now," Kaveri said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

_There you have it. A very long chapter. I admit, I don't know if there is a signal or not, but that's a minor detail I needed to fit in. And is reviewing really so hard? ;)_


	13. Goodbye, Tom

"I can't believe this!" Willwin screamed in his house. His house was actually a mansion, smaller than the institute but filled with lots of expensive furniture. He stormed around one of the rooms, flailing his arms and muttering to himself. "I can't believe I failed!"

Tom, who was very recently filled in on everything, sat in an old chair worth about $12,000.

"I'm lucky, however," Willwin continued, "that Mr. Summers didn't destroy my mind. I would become a mindless body spouting gibberish. I wouldn't be able to think or do anything, and for that I am grateful." He simmered down considerably. "Tom, get me some tea. Now."

"But sir, you don't like tea!" the worker protested.

"I don't care! I read that drinking tea calms the mind. Make it as strong as possible."

"Okay," said Tom dubiously. When it was ready Willwin swallowed it in one gulp.

"Ahhh," he said, hiding the fact he had just burned his entire mouth and some of his intestines. "Now I must think of a way to get revenge."

"Sir, you have the gold. It's not like you stole it. You got permission for that gold. They don't even have a right to take it from you!" Tom said.

"About that," Willwin said slowly. Tom face-palmed.

"You forged them, didn't you?" Tom groaned.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid!" Willwin snapped.

"Yes, you are," Tom muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Willwin yelled, gesturing wildly and breaking an ugly green vase worth $6,000. "How do you think I got all of this expensive stuff? By forging, and taking. Forging and taking. If anybody interfered, then I would show them my _forged_ documents and _take_ whatever I was after! It's simple, Tom."

"No, it's not!" Tom stood up. "It's not that simple at all! I can't believe this. All these years I thought I was getting paid _honest_ money, but noooo. Of _course_ it's stolen. Of _course_ you're a crazy, mad idiot. Of _course_ you're a telepath. Of _course_ I'm dragged into this because _of course_ I'm your best man!"

Now, my dear readers, nobody has ever talked back to Willwin (mainly because he hypnotizes them with his telepathy), and it seemed that Tom was far beyond Willwin's control now (one would hope).

There was a deadly silence as the two had a glare-down. Tom spoke first.

"I quit," he said simply.

"Wait… But… You're in my… Under my…" Willwin hadn't seen this coming, although you'd think he'd had.

"I don't care if you're a telepath. I know how to block people like you… That's what happens if you accidentally sign up for a 'spirit class'. Pure accident, but it's useful now. So long, Willwin!"

And with that, Tom walked out the door.

Can you guess where he went?


End file.
